


Mommy’s Favorite Animal

by KuroBakura



Series: Leah Marie [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Animals, Family Fluff, M/M, Married Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Out of Character, Parents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: While tending to their animals, Leah has a few questions for her Dad.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Leah Marie [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473563
Kudos: 12





	Mommy’s Favorite Animal

Leah was in the animal housing with her Daddy while they tended to the animal. It was not exactly a zoo but Leah, it was like a paradise. The only animal that was not in the shed was her pet guinea pig, Squeakers. Squeakers is a special needs guinea pig so it would not be able to stay with the other animals for safety reasons. The only time Crowley did not bring their daughter to feed animals was when he was feeding the snakes their “treats”. Aziraphale also helped take care of the animals but today was Crowley’s day.

As Crowley placed a couple meal worms in one of the cages, Leah suddenly had a question pop up in her head.

”Daddy?” Leah asked.

”Yes?” Crowley replied, still tending to a couple of the animals in front of him.

”What is Mommy’s favorite animal?” Leah asked another question. Crowley smiled.

”Snakes, my dear.” Crowley answered then let out a chuckle.

”Really?” Leah asked. Crowley nodded back, thinking that she was done answering questions.

”Why does Mommy like snakes the most?” Leah asked. Crowley froze in place as his eyes widened. Leah still wanted to know.

”Daddy? Are you okay?” Leah asked two different questions this time.

”Y-yes, Leah. I am okay.” Crowley replied. His daughter was done yet, though. She still was curious.

”But why does Mommy like snakes?” Leah asked again. Crowley was not sure what to do but he thought about what Aziraphale would do in this situation.

”Daddy will explain that to you when you are older, sweetheart.” Crowley answered, hoping that would work. Leah groaned and went back to helping Crowley tend to the animals. Crowley let out a silent sigh of relief. If she does ask again, Crowley was definitely not sure what to do then but for now, the demon will only know when it happens. As they left the room when they finished with the reptiles, then went on to work on the the mammals. This was Leah Marie’s favorite rooms in the animal house. She loves all kinds of animals but the small and furry ones were her most favorites out of all of them. 

Especially the bats. She loved all of them. From the big ones to the bumblebee bats, Leah could not get enough of them. Leah loves taking care of the bats as well. Leah took the fruit out of the mini fridge and went over to the bats and began to talk and feed them.

”Hello, sweethearts! It’s feeding time!” Leah happily exclaimed. Bats began to swarm near the cage as she began giving the bat pieces of fruit, one by one. Crowley noticed that the bats may actually understand Leah. Either way, it was so cute to see. When Leah mo Ed in to the bumblebee bats,the smile on her face began even wider.

”I can see that bats are _your _favorite animal.” Crowley said to his daughter.

”Well, I like all of animals but bats have a special place in my heart. Besides Squeakers. Squeakers is my sweet baby. But yes, I really like bats a lot. I really have no reason why they are but they just are. It is just like with Mommy and snakes.” Leah explained to him. Crowley nodded.

”I am just about finished her, darling.” Crowley said to her.

”Same here! Just need to do to a couple,of more changes then I am done, too.” Leah said back in to him in response. Leah finished up feeding a couple more of the bumblebee bats before going back to the mini fridge and putting away the fruit before heading back to her father. As they left the small housing for the animals, Leah looked up at her father.

”I think I want to be a animal doctor when I grow up.” Leah suddenly spoke.   
  


“You have so many years until you make a true decision in what you want to do but honestly, I think you be a great one!” Crowley said back to her. Leah smiled.

”Thanks, daddy.” Leah said to him. Crowley smiled.

”You are welcome, dear.” Crowley told her back. The two of them walked into the house. Leah went up to the bathroom to go wash her hands after Crowley did and then the two of them sat in the couch together. Leah leaned out against Crowley with a smile in her face.

”I love you.” Leah suddenly piped up. Crowley turned his head around and gave Leah a kiss in the top of her head.

”I love you, too, dear.” Crowley said back to her. Thinking about what Leah said out there, he totally supported the idea of her being a vet when she is older but he did not want to her make such a rash decision now. She has many years to decide that. All the demon wants her to be is a kid. A happy kid at that. Crowley wrapped his arms around his daughter the two of them stayed like that for a while until Aziraphale came home and discovered them taking a nap on the couch together.

**The End**


End file.
